My Yesterday Was No Easy Day
by sparra-music
Summary: Double sequel- continues "Fight Songs" and "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday". Danny has a new song about Steve, but the joke's on him when the team meets behind his back because of it.


This is a sequel, of sorts, to two of my other fics. It belongs with "Fight Songs: Wo-Fat" as one of the songs inspired by and continued from Qweb's "Fight Songs" series; and it belongs with "The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday" because that fic actually came out of this song scrap, although chronologically speaking, that conversation is earlier. You might say that this is a merging, or a bridge, between the two one-shots.

The song that Danny sings new lyrics to is the Kingston Trio's "All Of The Hard Days Are Gone".

.

.

.

_**My Yesterday Was No Easy Day**_

Steve lifted his coffee cup while working on his paperwork, only to get it to his lips and realize that it was empty. _Oh, well,_ he thought, _I feel like a break anyway_.

As he was walking past Danny's office, he heard his partner singing. Something that sounded vaguely like a folk song, no less. _Definitely not Bon Jovi._ Intrigued, he stopped and leaned in the doorjamb to listen.

Danny was focused on his paperwork, and failed to notice he now had an audience as he continued to sing:

_**...thinks he can do whatever crazy shit he pleases**_

_**And just leave me to clean up his mistakes**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_**At least that's what Steve likes to say**_

_**But when we go for drinks, he never pays**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

"Kingston Trio, eh? So we finally won you over to Hawaiian music."

"What?"

"You do know two of them went to school here, right at Ponuhou, don't you?"

"Oh, God, no. Just shoot me now. You're gonna be insufferable."

"It pays to be a winner."

"You know what, Steve?" asked Danny as he stood, jerked his desk drawer open, grabbed his stress ball, and pelted Steve with it. "Just. Get. Out."

"Okay, okay. I can tell when I'm not wanted. But you need to relax." Steve waited until Danny sat down before sticking his head back in the door. "Wanna have a drink tonight? I'll pay."

"Only if I see your wallet first!" roared Danny. "Now leave me alone so I can finish my paperwork!"

.

.

.

Steve got his coffee and went back to his office with every intention of going back to his paperwork. But his curiosity just wouldn't leave him alone. So it wasn't long before he wandered casually over to Chin's office and leaned in.

"Got a minute?"

"Sure, brah. Whatcha need?"

Steve closed the door behind him. "Danny made up a new song about me. He was singing it earlier in his office. Can you pull it up? I want to hear the whole thing."

"Okay, boss. But you better go get Kono, she'll be mad if she misses out on one of Danny's songs."

"Yeah, okay." Steve ducked out of Chin's office and into Kono's.

"Hey Kono, can I borrow you for a minute in Chin's office?"

"Sure, boss. Be right there."

Steve went back into Chin's office to see the detective adjusting his monitor so that it would be visible to people on both sides of his desk. Steve rearranged the chairs in front of the desk. When Kono came in, the both looked at her and said quietly, "Shut the door."

"Oh-kay. What's up?"

"We're spying on Danny," Chin answered.

"Is that wise?"

"We just want to hear the new song he made up, okay? It's to Hawaiian music!" Steve was practically bubbling with excitement.

"Aw-right!"

"How long ago was this, Steve?"

The SEAL checked his watch. "About twenty-five, thirty minutes ago, in his office. You'll have to go back a few minutes before I came in."

Chin rewound clicked a few things and then started rewinding the digital recording. He went back a few minutes before Steve came in and then started playing the recording. At first there was only the almost inaudible clicking of Danny's typing. A few seconds later, Danny started muttering. "Idiot SEAL, tripling my paperwork, just so he can shoot up everything in sight." A few seconds' pause, and then, "Not to mention, I'm gonna need to fill out yet _**another**_ requisition for more ammo... he's always got to do everything the hard way...

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_**At least that's what Steve likes to say**_

_**But when we go for drinks, he never pays**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**My partner drives me insane**_

_**Recklessly risk-taking, no thoughts of my pain**_

_**Getting me shot on my very first day**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_**At least that's what Steve likes to say**_

_**But when we go for drinks, he never pays**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**Using sharks as interrogation aids**_

_**And smashing down doors by lobbing grenades**_

_**Using my car for every chase**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_**At least that's what Steve likes to say**_

_**But when we go for drinks, he never pays**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**Procedure's just a joke to Steve**_

_**He thinks he can do whatever crazy shit he pleases**_

_**And just leave me to clean up his mistakes**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

_**The only easy day was yesterday**_

_**At least that's what Steve likes to say**_

_**But when we go for drinks, he never pays**_

_**My yesterday was no easy day**_

As they watched the video, Chin and Kono started chuckling quietly. Several times, they glanced at Steve, but his smile only got wider as the song went on. When they got to the end of the conversation, and saw Danny throw the pink stress ball at Steve, though, neither of the cousins could hold their laughter in anymore. While they nearly fell out of their chairs laughing, Steve clutched his belly and gasped out between laughs, "Wait for it, wait for it..."

And when he popped in and asked Danny about getting drinks on the video, all three of them started laughing even harder.

When she got her breath back, Kono pled with Chin, "Rewind it, please, cuz! I wanna see that again! The look on Danny's face!"

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to his friends, Danny was well aware of the get-together in Chin's office. He decided to ignore them for the moment, and went back to his paperwork. _I'll grill Steve about having meetings behind my back later. He needs another "this is what it means to be partners" rant anyways_.

He got a page and half of forms filled in before he was interrupted by the uproarious laughter from Chin's office. _Okay, _**that's**_ it._ Danny walked over to Chin's office, making no effort to hide his ire.

When he opened the door, he immediately saw what was on the screen- for the second time. "Enjoying yourselves?

Chin stopped chuckling long enough to answer, "Yeah, especially when you threw whatever that was at Steve!"

"Well, just for future information, if you're going to try to have a secret meeting, it's easier to keep me from noticing if you _**don't**_ sit here laughing like a pack of hyenas." He pointed a finger at Steve. "And for _**this**_, you definitely owe me a drink. _**You **_will drive, and _**you**_ will _**pay**_."

.

.

.

When his car rolled up to Steve's house that evening, Danny's glare was answered with a shrug. "What? You never specified we had to drink in a bar. I've got a six-pack in the fridge."


End file.
